desterrado
by darthshinji
Summary: un inesperado accidente separa a chico bestia de sus amigos, los demas titanes no entienden q paso, que su amigo esta en problemas, pero nada esta mas alejado de lo real. al leer este fic olviden todo lo q saben de chico bestia, o lo q creen saber.
1. Chapter 1

DESTERRADO

Los jóvenes titanes y cualquier otra referencia de libros personajes u obras no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para fines no lucrativos.

Este fic viene cronológicamente después de la película, aproximadamente unos 7 meses después

Advertencia: este fic puede resultar ofensivo para aquellos q les gusta la pareja de robin y raven (q, por lo q he visto son bastantes) o para los q les caiga mal chico bestia, para todos ellos, MADA MADA DANE.

Capitulo 1

Una muy frustrada raven llega por fin a la casa de ciertas gemelas q llamaremos yumi y ammi, q andan alrededor de los 15 años. No es q ha raven le cayeran mal, es solo q aveses eran un tanto fastidiosas, le recordaban a cierta persona.

Hee, q tal te fue raven-preguntaba ammi quien lo hacía sin despegar la vista d un manga q la tenia muy absorbida en la historia- lograste encontrarlo.

No, sigo sin poder dan con el- raven nunca imagino q seria tan dificil dar con el, oh l olvidaba. ustedes no saben como es q raven se metio en este lio, se los explicare.

Todo comenso unos meses despues de q los jevenes titanes regresaran de tokio, los titanes se encontraban en una encrusijada despues de ocurrieran unos asaltos a unos laboratorios de lo cual se robaron informacion de los estudios y ciertas maquinas e instrumentos de estos. Lo q sorprendio a los titanes es q no importaba el tamaño o la cantidad de lo q se rovaban, nunca dejaban pistas, ni huellas digitales ni cerraduras forsadas ni una imagen en las camaras de seguridad, nada. Pero despues de un tiempo lograron descubrir su escondite y lo interceptaron, esteera un tipo con cabello largo y el mismo cabelo le cubria parte de la cara, no parecia la gran cosa. Cybor solo le advirtio cunado lo encontraron- rindete viejo no esres nada contra nosotros- el joven solo se rio- tontos, nada es apenas todo, pero si todo es na (se decia a si misma) y nada es todo quiere decir q yo sot todo, pero nada es todo, entonses yo soy nada,pero ustedes son nada, yo soy ustedes,

Viejo, no estoy seguro pero creo q intenta insultarnos, decia un confundido cyborg, era un genio para la mecanica pero no en la metodologia.

Todos escucharon un tanto confundidos mientras el malo oprimia unos botones de una computadora q tenian y las maquinas empesaron ha encenderse apuntando hacia ella. Robin los mando al ataque con la orden de q lo alejaran de aquellas maquinas sin destruir el equipo pues gran parte no solo era robado sinotambien xperimental.

Chico bestia se les adelanto ransformado en un ave pero en cuanto llego a interceptar a el villano las maquinas dispararon, un gran destello se hiso presente en el cuarto y cuando se oscurecio lo suficiente para poder observar, ni aquella persona ni cico bestia se encontraban, por un momento se imaginaron lo peor, pero despues de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de q aquellas maquinas no eran un arma, asi q se dieron a la tarea de investigar, pasado ya 3 años los titanes lograron descubrir la verdad aquela maquina de un modo extraño habia transportado hachico bestia a otro mundo, uno como el nuestro, otra realidad. Lograron encontrar el modo de transportarse hacia ese lugar, luego de q todos se prepararon par partir y de q cybor glograra encender la maquina, de un modo extraño ( y por extraño me refiero a q ami se me pego la gana) solo raven fue transportada, bueno el resto no tienemucho chiste, raven lgo a aquel lugar se le ocurio usar sus poderes para detener a un lagron q por pura casualidad pasaba por alli, bueno entre eso y con la cara de pocos amigos q tiene la gente empeso ha gritar q era una bruja o un demonio ( si supieran) la policia la empeso ha perseguir, pero cuando se intentaba esconder en un calejon fue cuando se encontro con las gemelas antes mencionadas q no se asustaron con su presencia y le ofrecieron su ayuda para lo q fuese, despues de q raven les conara su historia le dieron algo de ropa del lugar ala moda q aunque no era totalmente del gusto de la gotica no tenia muchas opciones, o era parecer una bruja ocon su piel medio gris azulado cuando mucho llegar a una especie rara de otaku, la respuesta era logica.

Sin embargo apreciaba su ayuda. No puede ser q ya me pase dos meses y todavía no puedo dar con el, se regañaba raven.

No es tan difícil-le decía una de las gemelas- podrás encontrarlo hoy.

Raven solo se sorprende y enfada cuando las chicas le cuentan q lo conocen y le dan un boleto q tenia inscrita las iniciales EFW.

Y no me lo habían dicho por q- preguntaba una furiosa titán-

Por q no pensábamos q te tomaría tanto tiempo encontrar al único chico verde de toda la ciudad.

Raven tenía el repentino impulso de estrangular a las dos chicas, pero tubo q dejar eso para después pues tenía q encontrar al verde.

Tomo un taxi pues poco se atrevía a usar sus poderes desde lo q paso la última vez. El taxi la llevó casi hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y ahí fue donde raven se llevó la sorpresa de la noche.

EFW decía la arena de lucha donde el taxi la dejo según las indicaciones q le habían dado ammi y yumi, entonces supo lo q significaba: EXTREME FEDERATION WRESTLING. Luchas callejeras, raven poco sabia de este nuevo gusto de chico bestia, pero después de entrar en la arena no logro dar con el en 2 horas. Justo cuando se iba a rendir pues la función ya casi se acababa, rave se preguntaba como es posible q no pueda encontrar al muchacho verde entre los aficionados.

En eso oye el ultimo anuncio de la noche: con ustedes el campeón de la EFW CHANGELING.

Raven solo voltea de reojo para ver al extremista. –no puede ser chico bestia-fue lo q alcanzó a decir la titan sorprendida.

Fin del prier capitulo, eso no se lo esperaban verdad. Dejen comentarios lo continuare pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Gracias por los comentarios, esto va para yurica: diles a todos q lean mi fic, ha tomoca y a los demás.

Por cierto si me tardo en poner los demás capítulos es que soy muy lento para escribir por computadora y porque batallo en subirlos, he recibido ya muchos comentarios sobre este fic…pero igual los voy a subir. Gracias.

Por cierto, para los que se pregunten, que no creo que sean muchos, es solo que ya he escuchado comentarios de que confunden el apodo con el shinji marica de evangelion, pero no es el genial shinji de prince of tennis, en serio sin él la serie sería un fracaso, enserio, bueno ya que. Con ustedes la continuación del fic.

Y con ustedes el campeón de la EFW: CHANGELING.

La gótica estaba en shock-chico bestia, extremista, campeón, eso era demasiado raro en muchos sentidos de la palabra, sencillamente no lo podía creer, eran demasiadas cosas para digerir en un solo momento. Después de la función raven espero afuera de la arena, las sorpresas de la noche sobre chico bestia todavía no se acababan, pues no solo vio a chico bestia como campeón sino además lo vio arrasar la arena sobre su rival, y eso de peleas extremas no era broma, pues chico bestia se lanzo sobre su rival en cuanto sonó la campana, le pego con la silla, lo aventó del ring, lo lanzó sobre las escalera metálicas, y cuando se canso de golpearlo lo derroto con la cuenta de tres. No era q fuera un salvaje sino más bien, q controlo la pelea a su antojo.

Raven espero durante un par de oras mas a la espera del titán verde, cuando por fin salió raven lo pudo ver más de cerca, los años le habían sentado muy bien, ahora ya era más alto, y parecía en forma, no es q tuviera músculos ni nada de eso, solo q parecía estar en mucha mejor condición física. Raven se le acerco un poco cuando este caminaba por la calle-cuanto tiempo, por fin te encuentro chico bestia.

El verde se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después de un par de segundos volvió a él una cara de serenidad y de indiferencia- ¿te conozco?-fue lo que dijo chico bestia. Unos instantes después el verde se alejaba de la chica titán sin siquiera ha esperar a q respondiera a su pregunta.

Raven no entendió muy bien en aquel momento lo q estaba pasando. Pero después de quedarse en plena calle parado como tonta (en mi rancho les dicen más feo), decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

Capitulo 2.1

Un verde conocido llegaba a lo q parecía ser un apartamento un tanto decente, más de lo que debería considerando de quien estamos hablando, pero con lo q no esperaba encontrarse fue con la joven titán, enfrente de el parada en la oscuridad, cuando chico bestia prende la luz y se da cuenta de que tan cerca estaba su antigua compañera no pudo más que asustarse- haaaaaaa. Rayos pensé q era la chica del exorcista- a la gótica no le pareció muy gracioso el chiste, pero lo soporto teniendo en cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no los escuchaba. Que haces aquí, no espera como diste hasta aquí. Para la gótica no fue muy difícil dar hasta allí, chico bestia debería pensar mejor a quien le comparte todos sus datos, y con eso me refiero a las gemelas.

Déjate de estupideces le dijo la gótica, se te olvido q puedo sentir cuando mientes tarado. Si, se me olvido eso, la verdad pensaba que te podía pescar con la guardia baja.

Y por cierto- decía la gótica- changeling? No puedo creer que se te ocurriera un nombre peor que hombre bestia.

No te burles, no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor.

Este departamento es tuyo?-preguntaba raven.

Parece que ser un extremista no es tan mal trabajo he, lo decía el verde con un tono de sarcasmo.

Ahora, porque fingiste no conocerme-fue lo que pregunto raven.

Eso no importa ahora mucho ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es descansar por hoy, supongo que no volverás con las gemelas.

Raven solo asintió con la cabeza- te puedes quedar aquí hoy si quieres, podemos hablar mañana. El verde solo señalo la habitación de huéspedes donde raven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque no quería perder tiempo con las bobas pláticas de chico bestia y obtener rápida respuesta a sus preguntas, ya estaba demasiado cansada como para desvelarse más de la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente después de que se logra despertar descubre que chico bestia ya no está, solo logra encontrar una nota que decía: lo siento me canse de esperar que despertaras, y no quise despertarte, te dejo de todos modos el desayuno en la mesa, regreso más tarde tengo unos pendientes que atender.

Al menos tiene te de hierbas- se dijo raven a sí misma- después del desayuno que por extraño que parezca no estuvo nada mal se dispuso a explorar un poco la casa. Raven entra en una habitación donde esta un pequeño escritorio y un librero con unos libros, - no es posible- fue lo que dijo raven al ver uno de los libros-era un libro y de verdad, era uno de anatomía animal, eso era muy diferente a las historietas que leía chico bestia. Lo único que no se salía tanto de lo común era un libro amarillista de bestias mitológica, pero en cuanto al demás contenido del librero eran casi todos de anatomía y de física, y varios eran complejos, por el momento raven se obligo a si misma que eso debería de ser de otra persona, tal vez del antiguo propietario.

Raven decidió por leer un libro ya que eran tan malos mientras esperaba a chico bestia pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su antiguo compañero en estos años. La noche caía y chico bestia todavía no regresaba, y a decir verdad ya se había fastidiado. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a oír unos ruidos muy extraños, como gruñidos seguido de unos gritos, fue en eso que raven se decidió a salir- tal vez- pensó ella- nadie me vea usando mis poderes, además puede que alguien esté en problemas.

Raven se atrevió a salir en busca de aquel llamado de auxilio cuando vio a una joven casi desmayada, por fortuna ya había ayuda llegando. Logro ver una sombra huyendo hacia un callejón cerca de allí (que original no), raven salió disparada asía ese lugar, cuando llego ya había caído la noche por completo, raven apenas podía ver nada, en eso un gruñido se oyó justo detrás de ella, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudo darse la vuelta cuando vio aquellos ojos rojos llenos de rabia y furia, por extraño que parezca, raven quedo petrificada, la falta de entrenamiento tal vez o el no usar sus poderes en tan largo tiempo le había costado tiempo de reacción para esas situaciones, no pudo más que quedarse parada mirando como esa sombra llegaba rápidamente hacia ella dispuesta a atacarla, raven solo abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo mientras intentaba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara – demonios muévete – se decía así misma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pero justo en ese momento: carack!!!! Raven reconocía ese sonido, era el sonido del cuerpo chocando contra el concreto, fue entonces cuando lo vio, era una forma muy extraña, raven se tuvo que forzar así misma a creer lo que estaba viendo, una especie de reptil humanoide con ojos amarillos y de unos 2:15 m de altura, pero eso no era lo que la ataco, de pronto cuando pensó que ese día no podía ser más extraño esa figura desapareció y un joven de piel verde salió de el - raven te encuentras bien-

Próximo episodio : la confrontación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Raven no cabía en si por lo que acababa de ver en ese instante, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan confundida con respecto a todo en general. –chico bestia, ese no era un animal, que era eso-

Ah, eso es solo algo que se me ocurrió, no tiene mucha importancia ahora, por mientras debemos regresar, ya se oye a la policía y no creo que nos crean lo que acaba de pasar.

Raven n se sentía satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero se tuvo que conformar con lo que le dijo el verde, lo que la ataco era un lobo que se escapo del zoológico, estaba preparado para ser sacrificado por su rabia y enojo ante todo, no era una criatura que se pudiera domar.

Poco después de que raven lograra aclarar sus ideas decidió ir al tejado del edificio donde se quedaba el verde, ahí era donde podía sentir lo fresco de la noche, era el único momento en todo el día en que se sintió tranquila, este día fue uno muy largo se decía a si misma, fue allí donde la encontró el antiguo titán.

Perdón por tardarme tanto, me demore más de lo esperado, decía el verde.

No importa, por cierto ¿esos libros que tienes son tuyos? Preguntaba con curiosidad la gótica.

Si, de quien más iban a hacer.

Bueno lo importante es que te encontré al fin, ahora solo hace falta regresar. (raven se imagino que la salida del verde fue para dejar todo preparado para su partida).

Sobre eso- interrumpió chico bestia – creo que puedo ayudarte a regresar .

¿Ayudarme a regresar?

Si tu sabes, con los demás titanes.

Raven lo miro con un tono incrédulo mientras el viento soplaba en aquel tejado. ¿quieres decir que no vas a regresar con migo? Después de lo mucho que pase por encontrarte y dices que no vas a regresar?

El verde empezó a tomar un tono cada vez más serio. Así es, yo me quedo.

Escúchame bien tonto, no pase por todo esto para que me salgas con estas estupideces en un momento as.

Yo no quiero volver con tigo raven, por eso me quede todo este tiempo.

La joven titán sentía de repente la extraña necesidad de asfixiar al clorofílico - lo dices como si pudieras hacerme volver, como si pudieras arreglártelas solo.-

Ah, lo olvidaba raven – empezaba a tomar cierto aire sarcástico – yo no puedo hacer nada solo, por ejemplo: tu puedes cambiar tu destino, robin puede hacer todo lo que se propone, starfirer es capaz de derrotar a los enemigos más fuertes, y cyborg puede romper con las leyes de su programación, todos pueden hacer de todo, pero cuando se trata de mi es imposible que lo logre, siempre necesito de ustedes para poder hacer algo. Soy una imposibilidad andante, incapaz de hacer nada bien por mi cuenta.

Cuál es tu problema – le decía la gótica (me encanta este apodo para raven ¿apoco no? –

Mi problema es que mis amigos no tardaron ni 3 horas en encontrar a alguien que se perdió 5000 años en el tiempo, pero cuando el inútil del equipo se pierde en otra realidad se tardan 3 años localizarme con toda su tecnología mientras que ami solo me tomo 2 semanas entender todo con unos simples libros cubiertos d polvo.

Ya cállate grandísimo tonto- decía con ojos rojos la gótica- desde cuando tenemos que dar por sentado que te las puedes arreglar solo.

La forma de responder de chico bestia tal vez no iba a hacer la más inteligente, pero llego a pensar que si se detenía a esas alturas se vería como un tonto. – mira no se que estarían pensando y no me importa, no creo que lo entiendas pero –

Raven solo se dio la media vuelta – no tengo tiempo para esto – decía.

Al verde solo se le ocurrió decir lo siguiente dejándose levar por la ira.

Adonde crees que vas gótica frustrada, estoy en mitad de mi monologo filosófico sobre lo que me paso así que ven aquí y termina de escuchar lo que a, a, a, ahhhhh.

(chico bestia salió por los aires al ser aventado por los poderes de raven antes de poder terminar con su monologo).

El verde estaba un tanto frustrado, por extraño que parezca no le gustaba salir volando violentamente por los aires, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que fue por haber caído cerca de aquel gran contenedor de basura que hablando su caída – si tan solo me pudiera todavía transfor.. Bueno no tiene caso pensar en eso todavía. –

No tenia porque quejarse, había sido capaz de salir de aquel aprieto en una sola pieza. Después de descansar un poco en aquel contenedor que le había salvado la vida decidió que se hallaba demasiado lejos de su caza, así que decidió hacer una pequeña escala en la casa de puffy y ammy para poder quitarse un poco de suciedad.

Mientras este se daba una ducha en la casa de estas dos gemelas se pudo quitar el mal olor lo hubiera hecho en su propia casa pero los poderes de raven lo aventaron mas lejos de lo que hubiera querido, después de esto el verde se preguntaba por qué estas 2 gemelas todavía guardaban algo de su ropa de cuando vivía con ellas, no supo si era por precaución o por algo mas, de hecho solo el pensar en esto le daba un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado chico bestia de limpiarse se puso a interroga a las gemelas. – y bien, porque no me dijeron que tenían hospedada a raven-

Las 2 gemelas se sorprendieron al oír aquello, como sabia el que ellas la tenían en su casa.

No fue muy difícil-decía el verde- no es algo tan espectacular de describir, raven nunca me hubiera buscado en la arena a menos que alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba ahí , no se sorprendió de verme porque sabía que me encontraría ahí, y solo pudo haberlo hecho si alguien le hubiera dicho donde me encontraba, además la ropa que traía solo la pudieron haberla escogido ustedes, tienen un sentido de la moda bastante peculiar.

¿Qué no te gustaba como iba vestida? Pregunto ammy.

Yo no dije que no se veía bien, solo que ese era el gusto de ustedes.

Después de varias frases deductivas muy malas…..

La verdadera razón de la presencia del verde era para poder echarle mano a unas notas del padre fallecido de las gemelas que el todavía alcanzo a conocer en vida. Para las gemelas solo eran papeles con garabatos, pero al parecer chico bestia podía entenderlos (que raro no?)

Después de echarles un ojo mostro una cara de mucha sorpresa y salo corriendo dejando a sus conocidas con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

Oye ¿adónde vas? – Preguntaba con sorpresa yummi - ¿vas por tu novia? Preguntaba mientras levantaba una ceja en son de burla.

Al verde no le gustaba la idea de empezar una discusión sin sentido del tipo de: no es mi novia y ellas decían si si lo es, que no, que si y dos horas más tarde no salían de donde miso.

Así que solo se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo. No se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante hasta ese momento, pero hasta que n encuentre a raven no puede confirmar nada.

Raven se encontraba cerca del puerto de la ciudad, la vista le recordaba un poco a la torre titán. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando logra sentir la presencia de cierto ser verde. – que haces aquí déjame en … raven se había dado la media vuelta pero no encontró a nadie, de repente se sorprende al ver al chico verde cuando se da la vuelta y ve al chico verde enfrente de ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía cierta gótica mientras intentaba no mostrar que la había asustado – creo que ya dijiste suficiente.

Pero raven – decía chico bestia – tengo que decirte algo, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero n logro controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti y no decir cosas incoherentes, no logro entender mis sentimientos cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Ai le dejo, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Raven no cabía en si por lo que acababa de ver en ese instante, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan confundida con respecto a todo en general. –chico bestia, ese no era un animal, que era eso-

Ah, eso es solo algo que se me ocurrió, no tiene mucha importancia ahora, por mientras debemos regresar, ya se oye a la policía y no creo que nos crean lo que acaba de pasar.

Raven n se sentía satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero se tuvo que conformar con lo que le dijo el verde, lo que la ataco era un lobo que se escapo del zoológico, estaba preparado para ser sacrificado por su rabia y enojo ante todo, no era una criatura que se pudiera domar.

Poco después de que raven lograra aclarar sus ideas decidió ir al tejado del edificio donde se quedaba el verde, ahí era donde podía sentir lo fresco de la noche, era el único momento en todo el día en que se sintió tranquila, este día fue uno muy largo se decía a si misma, fue allí donde la encontró el antiguo titán.

Perdón por tardarme tanto, me demore más de lo esperado, decía el verde.

No importa, por cierto ¿esos libros que tienes son tuyos? Preguntaba con curiosidad la gótica.

Si, de quien más iban a hacer.

Bueno lo importante es que te encontré al fin, ahora solo hace falta regresar. (raven se imagino que la salida del verde fue para dejar todo preparado para su partida).

Sobre eso- interrumpió chico bestia – creo que puedo ayudarte a regresar .

¿Ayudarme a regresar?

Si tu sabes, con los demás titanes.

Raven lo miro con un tono incrédulo mientras el viento soplaba en aquel tejado. ¿quieres decir que no vas a regresar con migo? Después de lo mucho que pase por encontrarte y dices que no vas a regresar?

El verde empezó a tomar un tono cada vez más serio. Así es, yo me quedo.

Escúchame bien tonto, no pase por todo esto para que me salgas con estas estupideces en un momento as.

Yo no quiero volver con tigo raven, por eso me quede todo este tiempo.

La joven titán sentía de repente la extraña necesidad de asfixiar al clorofílico - lo dices como si pudieras hacerme volver, como si pudieras arreglártelas solo.-

Ah, lo olvidaba raven – empezaba a tomar cierto aire sarcástico – yo no puedo hacer nada solo, por ejemplo: tu puedes cambiar tu destino, robin puede hacer todo lo que se propone, starfirer es capaz de derrotar a los enemigos más fuertes, y cyborg puede romper con las leyes de su programación, todos pueden hacer de todo, pero cuando se trata de mi es imposible que lo logre, siempre necesito de ustedes para poder hacer algo. Soy una imposibilidad andante, incapaz de hacer nada bien por mi cuenta.

Cuál es tu problema – le decía la gótica (me encanta este apodo para raven ¿apoco no? –

Mi problema es que mis amigos no tardaron ni 3 horas en encontrar a alguien que se perdió 5000 años en el tiempo, pero cuando el inútil del equipo se pierde en otra realidad se tardan 3 años localizarme con toda su tecnología mientras que ami solo me tomo 2 semanas entender todo con unos simples libros cubiertos d polvo.

Ya cállate grandísimo tonto- decía con ojos rojos la gótica- desde cuando tenemos que dar por sentado que te las puedes arreglar solo.

La forma de responder de chico bestia tal vez no iba a hacer la más inteligente, pero llego a pensar que si se detenía a esas alturas se vería como un tonto. – mira no se que estarían pensando y no me importa, no creo que lo entiendas pero –

Raven solo se dio la media vuelta – no tengo tiempo para esto – decía.

Al verde solo se le ocurrió decir lo siguiente dejándose levar por la ira.

Adonde crees que vas gótica frustrada, estoy en mitad de mi monologo filosófico sobre lo que me paso así que ven aquí y termina de escuchar lo que a, a, a, ahhhhh.

(chico bestia salió por los aires al ser aventado por los poderes de raven antes de poder terminar con su monologo).

El verde estaba un tanto frustrado, por extraño que parezca no le gustaba salir volando violentamente por los aires, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que fue por haber caído cerca de aquel gran contenedor de basura que hablando su caída – si tan solo me pudiera todavía transfor.. Bueno no tiene caso pensar en eso todavía. –

No tenia porque quejarse, había sido capaz de salir de aquel aprieto en una sola pieza. Después de descansar un poco en aquel contenedor que le había salvado la vida decidió que se hallaba demasiado lejos de su caza, así que decidió hacer una pequeña escala en la casa de puffy y ammy para poder quitarse un poco de suciedad.

Mientras este se daba una ducha en la casa de estas dos gemelas se pudo quitar el mal olor lo hubiera hecho en su propia casa pero los poderes de raven lo aventaron mas lejos de lo que hubiera querido, después de esto el verde se preguntaba por qué estas 2 gemelas todavía guardaban algo de su ropa de cuando vivía con ellas, no supo si era por precaución o por algo mas, de hecho solo el pensar en esto le daba un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado chico bestia de limpiarse se puso a interroga a las gemelas. – y bien, porque no me dijeron que tenían hospedada a raven-

Las 2 gemelas se sorprendieron al oír aquello, como sabia el que ellas la tenían en su casa.

No fue muy difícil-decía el verde- no es algo tan espectacular de describir, raven nunca me hubiera buscado en la arena a menos que alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba ahí , no se sorprendió de verme porque sabía que me encontraría ahí, y solo pudo haberlo hecho si alguien le hubiera dicho donde me encontraba, además la ropa que traía solo la pudieron haberla escogido ustedes, tienen un sentido de la moda bastante peculiar.

¿Qué no te gustaba como iba vestida? Pregunto ammy.

Yo no dije que no se veía bien, solo que ese era el gusto de ustedes.

Después de varias frases deductivas muy malas…..

La verdadera razón de la presencia del verde era para poder echarle mano a unas notas del padre fallecido de las gemelas que el todavía alcanzo a conocer en vida. Para las gemelas solo eran papeles con garabatos, pero al parecer chico bestia podía entenderlos (que raro no?)

Después de echarles un ojo mostro una cara de mucha sorpresa y salo corriendo dejando a sus conocidas con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

Oye ¿adónde vas? – Preguntaba con sorpresa yummi - ¿vas por tu novia? Preguntaba mientras levantaba una ceja en son de burla.

Al verde no le gustaba la idea de empezar una discusión sin sentido del tipo de: no es mi novia y ellas decían si si lo es, que no, que si y dos horas más tarde no salían de donde miso.

Así que solo se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo. No se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante hasta ese momento, pero hasta que n encuentre a raven no puede confirmar nada.

Raven se encontraba cerca del puerto de la ciudad, la vista le recordaba un poco a la torre titán. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando logra sentir la presencia de cierto ser verde. – que haces aquí déjame en … raven se había dado la media vuelta pero no encontró a nadie, de repente se sorprende al ver al chico verde cuando se da la vuelta y ve al chico verde enfrente de ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía cierta gótica mientras intentaba no mostrar que la había asustado – creo que ya dijiste suficiente.

Pero raven – decía chico bestia – tengo que decirte algo, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero n logro controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti y no decir cosas incoherentes, no logro entender mis sentimientos cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Ai le dejo, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Encrucijada

.

Lamento lo del último capítulo, aun estoy averiguando como se suben y todo eso, bueno, a continuación, el capitulo 5, que en realidad es 4: a por cierto, para evitar futuras complicaciones en mi mente tendré que dejar el capitulo repetido ahí donde esta, es que me da flojera intentar averiguar cómo quitarlo, si ustedes saben díganme.

Déjate de tus tonterías, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-oh vamos raven, en verdad aces que sea difícil tratar de hacerte reir.o.k. que te parece este ¿Por qué la joven titán viajo a través de otra realidad?

Raven solo se quedaba callada con los ojos cada vez más rojos después de unas cuantas bromas malas después.

-que quieres de mi para que te pueda arrancar una sonrisa ¿sangre? Preguntaba el verde después de sus fallidos intentos de hacer sonreír a la joven titán.

Raven se le quedo viendo con una expresión en su cara que era fácil de deducir que aprobaba esa última idea del verde. Chico bestia solo se estremeció al ver esa idea reflejada en la cara de su antigua compañera de equipo.

eh, sabes que solo era una expresión ¿verdad?. Bueno no importa. (Creo) – el verde no entendía por que el echo de vele sufrir le hacia sentir felicidad ha raven, y no deseaba descubrirlo, eso es algo que ni siquiera el con su curiosidad se atrevían a averiguar.

Como sea tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo que no cuadra en todo este asunto, y solo tu puedes …(chico bestia se dio cuenta de repente que raven no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el después de su último encuentro). Mira, siento haber dicho lo que dije, fue grosero y fuera de lugar y se que no debí haberlo echo.

¿pero? – interrumpía cierta gótica, con ciertos deseos de seguir escuchando aquello hasta sus ultimas consecuencias.

Pero nada, no debí haber dicho aquello, y me disculpo, perdón por fingir que no te conocía, por dejarte parada en medio de la calle después de todo lo que pasaste para encontrarme, por ser tan indiferente, pero sobre todo ¡¡¡por que fregados no estás escuchando nada de lo que te estoy diciendo!!! (Chico bestia por fin se dio cuenta de que raven no lo estaba pelando, creo que fue después de la primera disculpa en la que ella hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía). Sin embargo eso no era por descortesía sino por que algo de importancia había obtenido la atención de raven, y esta solo pudo indicar con el dedo índice que era el nuevo objeto que atrajo su atención.

Chico bestia alzó la vista y logro ver aquello que tan impresionada tenia a raven, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, intentaba ordenarle a su cuerpo moverse, salir de allí o atacar, lo que sea, pero por la gran impresión que se llevo en ese momento no logro moverse ni un poco.

Raven fue la que reacciono primero para que chico bestia pudiera salir de trance en el cual se hallaba tan absorto.

Tú! – dijo raven con gran coraje, pues allí se hallaba el causante de todos sus problemas en primer lugar, era el mismo villano con el cual se habían enconado hace ya tres años, no había cambiado nada desde entonces.

-vamos no se detengan por mí, realmente estoy disfrutando este momento. – decía.

Raven no se logro contener ni un poco y salió para combatirlo, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia, y eso que se hallaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros escondido entre unas sombras, pero aunque no hubiera hecho nada, aun era responsable de todos esos robos y de ponerla en todos esos aprietos. Tal vez suene un tanto egoísta, pero no lo hacía tanto por sus crímenes, sino por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y en los problemas a los que se enfrento por culpa de aquella persona, además el podía darle algunas respuestas de la situación en las que se hallaba.

Raven espera! – raven hiso caso omiso del llamado de chico bestia y se dirigió con toda su furia hacia el criminal. Justo estaba por atraparlo cuando de repente desapareció de su vista y reapareció justo detrás de ella, raven prefirió alzar vuelo para atacar desde el aire, así no se podría perder tan rápido de su vista, pero cuando por fin centro su atención hacia su presa esta ya se encontraba bastante lejos de donde se suponía que debería estar, y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias se fue en su persecución.

Raven no lo hagas, demonios ya están demasiado lejos, si solo pudiera transformarme en – chico bestia empezaba ha delirar un poco cuando empezó a bajar a paso veloz por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, por fortuna no era un edificio alto, solo unos 10 pisos de altura, pero no tenía la velocidad suficiente para alcanzar a la gótica y a su víctima. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue que raven volaba bajo mientras perseguía al susodicho por un callejón que daba vuelta dejándola fuera de su vista momentáneamente.

-demonios raven, cuál es tu obsesión con los callejones – maldecía chico bestia.

No podía sacarle más ventaja, estaba acorralado, raven solo se acerco abrió la puerta que la separaba de su objetivo de una patada, en el mismo momento en que entro se quedo parada por un instante para poder estudiar con la vista el sitio que sería probablemente su arena de cómbate, y allí estaba parado con una peculiar sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ríndete cobarde, no hay lugar al que puedas escapar ahora-

No quiero escapar niña, yo te necesito para mis planes, si colaboras por las buenas no te pasara nada malo – le decía a la joven titán.

Ya veras, asrat nitrios sil…(creo que así se escribe ) raven no pudo terminar su conjuro cuando una ráfaga de gas salió del suelo, raven inmediatamente perdió la concentración cuando el gas entro en sus plumones, empezó a toser cuando poco a poco perdió el equilibrio y solo pudo quedarse hincada de rodillas en el suelo.

Chico bestia logro por fin llegar a la puerta que se hallaba en el callejón y logro abrir la puerta de un empujón sin problema ninguno – raven – entro gritando el verde.

Demasiado tarde verde – le decía el agresor de la gótica – la verdad no te esperaba tan pronto y me has dejado con la necesidad de dejar a tu amiga en un lugar seguro, de hecho es un sótano que tiene la peculiaridad de tener una compuerta que da al mar, pero que no se abre debido a que se inunda rápido y es muy peligroso, pero no te preocupes no le haré daño ella es importante para mis planes.

Disculpa te refieres a aquel sótano que se está inundando con mi amiga adentro –decía chico bestia mientras veía como la compuerta emitía un sonido de chorro a presión, y por que el agua ya salía de todas partes, parece que los poderes de raven lograron dañar la estructura del edificio después de todo.

Rayos eso no era parte de mi plan –comentaba el villano en turno – de todas formas a quien se le ocurre construir un edificio como este, con una compuerta que se conecta con el mar estando este tan cerca como para llegar de inmediato caminando, parecía que estaba ello para torturar personas, esto está más loco que la mansión Spencer, no inventes darthshinji por que pusiste esto no se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor.

(Oye no me menciones durante la historia, se supone eso no debe pasar, solo apégate al guión)

Tú no tienes guión, solo estas inventando esto como relleno mientras ves la del maestro borrachón.

(oye este es mi fic, si no te gusta solo aste el tuyo propio, ah claro no puedes porque eres un invento de mi imaginación, así que cállate de una buena vez)

_ ah oigan todavía estoy aquí recuerdan, el chico chistoso de la historia, por si se les olvida raven se puede ahogar allí, así que si no les importa volver al fic.

Está bien lo siento, perdí el control un minuto pero ahora lo recupere, bueno eso no era parte del plan pero no importa, aun me puedo deshacer de ti.

Yo no lo creo –decía e verde- veras, cuando llegue hasta aquí la expresión en tu cara fue de una combinación de asombro y preocupación, la verdad no me esperabas, fui inoportuno, o sea que no estás preparado para mí.

Es verdad, no esperaba que pudieras seguirnos el paso teniendo en cuenta tu situación.

Pero la verdad, la había estado siguiendo hacia un par de días y nunca pensé que te encontraría, aunque es interesante lo que dijiste allá hace un rato.

De que estás hablando explícate – decía el verde.

Le confesaste todo a tu amiga, le revelaste lo que pesabas y ni siquiera le importo, no se molesto en intentar averiguar qué tan cierto era aquello, fue muy patético, en serio debiste ver tu expresión cuando ni siquiera le importo aquello.

El verde estaba con la cabeza agachada al suelo y pegada al pecho, el villano en turno pensó que había tocado un nervio cuando de repente y para su indignación el clorofílico soltó una carcajada por toda la cara.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo que me importa ahora es llevarme a mi amiga – y en cuanto término esa oración el verde se transformo para sorpresa de su atacante en aquel ser reptilesco de grandes proporciones que de un solo salto se dirigió hacia su agresor.

A raven no le quedaba mucho tiempo disponible, aquella pequeña habitación pronto quedaría cubierta por el agua salada y para su desgracia el efecto del gas no se le pasaba, apenas y se podía mantener consciente.

El agua casi le llegaba por el cuello cuando de repente splasshh.. aquel ruido ensordecedor le llego de repente, y ella sabía de que se trataba, era el sonido de las paredes que sucumbieron ante la presión, en cuestión de nada el agua la envolvería y la ahogaría – este es el fin – pensó por un momento antes de poder ver aquello, sucedió cuando abrió los ojos antes de que el agua la inundara por completo y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Vio lo que hasta ahora no puede describir muy bien, era una especie de serpiente marina, con la excepción de que esta tenia extremidades como pequeñas piernas y brazos, solo logro verlo por un instante antes de que sucumbiera por completo por el gas.

Poco a poco raven abrió los ojos, sentía la brisa del mar y la arena en su cuerpo, poco a poco empezó a reacciona, al principio empezó a toser un poco, parece que trago un poco de agua, cuando por fin recupero la conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor logro ver a su amigo verde tirado a un lado boca abajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí tirados.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que eso que vio tal vez era el chico bestia, pero nunca había visto a un animal marino como ese. Dejo a un lado ese pensamiento por un segundo cuando se decidió voltear al verde y vio que se estaba poniendo de todos los tonos de verde menos del que debería.

Tengo que hacer algo, tal vez si ..no debe de haber otra forma que no sea esa – se decía a sí misma la gótica mientras se apenaba de lo que se le vino a la mente, eso no era buena idea, es decir se toma demasiado tiempo en ayudar a alguien quien tiene muy poco.

Al ver el color morado vencer el verde, raven decide tomar el camino mas vergonzoso, no ay otra opción, se decía así misma, tendré que hacerlo.

Raven se tomo otro segundo para vencer a la vergüenza y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de joven verd.. morado y justo a los pocos milímetros de hacer contacto el uno con el otro, este ultimo abrió los ojos, esto provoco que raven se separara de inmediato de él.

Bestita se levanto rápidamente alejándose unos cuantos pasos antes de empezar ha vomitar agua de su boca.

Se estaba ahogando, no asfixiando, pero que tonta, se decía una titán avergonzada después de meditar en lo que casi hacia por confundir aire con agua.

El de nuevo chico verde se recostó inmediatamente en la arena – estas bien- le preguntaba a su amiga-

Qué bien, porque hasta donde recuerdo te estaba haciendo una pregunta que no me has contestado. Y nada tiene lógica hasta que me la conteste.

De pronto un sonido de unos pasos, y allí estaba el, aquél atacante que se acercaba hacia ellos.-me alegra ver que estén bien, no vemos -

Y con esas palabras se alejo y de pronto cuando se estaba alejando desapareció.

Raven estaba confundida, pero al menos entendió algo – se tele transporta – dijo con asombro raven –deberíamos detenerla.

Déjala –respondió para su asombro el chico verde. – su castigo será encontrar su lugar en este mundo.

-vaya que profundo –

- no, lo saque de aquel nuncio-

Pero no es mala idea dejarlo escapar – le preguntaba raven. Que no esperaba la siguiente respuesta.

-no es el, es ella.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, no tardare en poner la continuación, y dejen reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo : ya me revolví, no se cual es :no se rían es en serio. Chequen los demás capítulos subi uno anterior pero no lo marca en el inicio aunque si aparece el texto cuando cambian de capítulos.

¿Cómo que es ella? Cuando dejo de ser hombre, preguntaba una confundida titán, el verde solo se limito a decir: una víbora. (es necesario ver a les luthiers para entender esto, más específicamente, el de radio tertulia)

-como dices.

Ah pensé que ya te avías dado cuenta de eso. Decía el verde.

Y como se supone que yo me diera cuenta de eso?

Es muy simple a decir verdad. Pero te diré que yo me di cuenta entre otras cosas por su forma de caminar, las mujeres tienden juntar las piernas, pues una mujer que camina con las piernas abiertas como los hombres se suele ver como vulgar.

Raven no sabía exactamente como tomar ese comentario tan repentino de su amigo verde. Pero la verdad la había dejado sorprendida. Pero estaba dejando olvidar algo importante. Espera, dijo ella cuando lo recordó de repente ¿Por qué se fue sin lastimarnos?

Es que pasaron muchas cosas allá mientras peleábamos, es solo que ella nunca te quiso hacer daño.

Sigo sin entender nada es una larga historia, la típica hija de investigadores que descubrieron algo revolucionario como el poder viajar en el tiempo, la corporación maligna que los asesina para apoderarse de sus investigaciones y usarlo como arma, y la hija que crece negándose a dejarlos con todo lo que sus padres descubrieron y destruirlo al final. Supongo que todo quedo destruido aquella vez ¿no?

Ah? Si todo se destruyo –dijo raven.

Entonces todo salió bien para todos.

Espera –dijo la joven titán- ¿si no me quería hacer daño, porque sencillamente no te ayudo a sacarme de allí? Esa cámara era como un elevador. ¿Porque me dejo?

Ah –decía el verde. Ese era el plan pero es que me sentí en confianza en ese momento cuando hicimos las paces quise contar un chiste para animar el ambiente y a ella no le gusto… no hace falta hablar de eso. Decía mientras una cada vez más enojada raven se preguntaba por qué se había metido en tantos problemas por el.

De todas formas ¿para qué me quería ella? Decía raven

Por la misma razón que yo te buscaba, no te aburriré con los detalles pero por lo que se tu podías volver a casa cuando se te antojara. No hace falta decir que esa exclamación hiso que raven pegara un salto de sorpresa.

Pero lo que no entiendo es el por qué. Continuaba el chico bestia, Porque te quedaste hasta ahora raven. –ella no tenía nada que contestar, sencillamente no sabía que decir en esa situación, pensó que no hacía falta prepararse para aquello, ahora era cuando lo lamentaba.

déjenme explicar esta situación, es chico bestia quien hace esta pregunta, pero como tal no es una pregunta seria ni mucho menos, todo lo contario, no solo lo hace con ese tono de voz que de costumbre es por si molesto, sino que esta misma pegunta la hacia minino 3 veces por segundo, dejando un intermedio cada segundo para cambiar de posición y volvérselo a pregunta pero literalmente en un ángulo diferente violando por completo todos los derechos posibles del espacio personal de raven, causándole no solo molestia en raven, sino que además que ella apenas y podía aguantar las ganas de decirle el por qué, quería gritárselo, se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos su conciencia , esto causo que sus poderes, en un último acto de defensa arrojara a su amigo verde por los aires dejando escapar de su boca un simple: déjame en paz.

Por segunda vez el verde apenas escapaba en una sola pieza de aquel intento de asesinato, ni siquiera quería recordar cómo fue capaz de salvarse esa vez. Él le salva la vida y así es como ella le paga, aunque si no fuera por ese chiste que se le ocurrió contar no hubiera estado en peligro en primer lugar, pero aun así.

2 días después

Raven que sorpresa –decía yummi sorprendida de ver a su amiga gótica en el centro comercial. –venia a hablar contigo le decía ella. Unos momentos después se hallaban el parque caminando las 2, pareciera que ninguna quisiera empezar la conversación. Después de unos momentos yummi se atrevió a decir: - hace unos días que no te vemos pensé que te había pasado algo.

Estoy bien, la verdad quería preguntarte algo, bueno más bien sobre alguien.

¿Chico bestia? Preguntaba yummi.

Sí, quiero ver que me puedes decir de él. – esta oración despertó la curiosidad de la joven causando casi de inmediato que preguntara porque.

Quiero entender por que quiere quedarse antes de irme.

-si suponía que era por eso, la verdad no creo que te pueda decir nada que no sepas ya. Salvo que tal vez opto por irse a trabajar como luchador por mi papa. A él le gustaban las luchas y creo que eso influyo en el.

Tu papa era profesor de universidad no, preguntaba raven, después de un momento la chica asintió con la cabeza –él fue quien ayudo a chico bestia a descifrar como lego hasta aquí.

Debió ser una tarea difícil enseña a chico bestia, afirmaba raven mientras se imaginaba al pobre maestro jalándose los cabellos por la ignorancia del verde.

Que es lo que dices raven? No le costó mucho, chico bestia es muy inteligente.

Chico bestia? ¿Inteligente? Esa afirmación confundió demasiado a raven peso por un minuto que era una broma, pero eso no era posible debido a que yummi lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo. Después de meditar un rato sobre esto decidió que lo mejor era hablar con la otra gemela.

Antes de despedirse por completo yummi le pidió que ya no mandara tanto por los aires a su verde amigo, que en un descuido terminar por matarlo.

Descuida, decía raven, solo se transformara en cualquier animal con alas y aterrizara en tierra.

De que estás hablando? Preguntaba una confundida yummi,

Ya sabes, se transformara en cualquier animal.

Pero raven, el no se puede transformar en animales.

Aquí le corto, hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

INCOGNITAS

Un par de horas más tarde, revén se dirigió en busca de su segundo objetivo, había decidido que buscaría a ammy antes de tomar una decisión sobre todo el asunto, pues todo lo que escucho de chico bestia era exactamente lo contrario de lo que había esperado escuchar. Raven pensó que tratándose de ammy lo más seguro es que estuviera en algún cine cercano viendo una película muy melosa del tipo que a ella le gustaba tanto. Un tiempo paso y raven no hallo rastro de ammy sino hasta que paso al lado de un nuevo parque, y fue allí donde la titán la hallo después de tantos problemas, cuando raven se acerco para saludarla noto que tenía un par de lagrimas en su rostro y un par mas queriendo escaparse de sus ojos.

Raven pensó que lo mas preferible fuera dejarla sola, pero un impulso desconocido que ni ella misma podía explicar hiso que siguiera adelante e intentara saber lo que le había ocurrido.

Raven se acerco despacio y luego lanzo un pequeño saludo hacia su amiga, si es que podía decírsele así. ¿Qué ocurre?- fue lo que pregunto raven. –raven, no es nada importante, decía ella, pero el tono de su vos y su expresión delataban todo lo contrario.

Si no quieres decirme que es lo que te ocurre está bien, solo dilo. No, no es eso, interrumpía ammy. Lo que pasa es que, bueno es un chico a decir verdad, bueno es que el me gustaba, pero el tenia otra opinión sobre mí, y, no me lo dijo en un tono muy amable que digamos, bueno no estoy muy bien del todo, ni siquiera me dan ganas de regresar a casa, solo quiero estar sola un rato.

Haz lo que creas que es mejor, decía rave, pero si quieres un consejo, no te encierres en tu mundo, no es una buena idea, entre más te aísles mas difícil te será recuperarte, eso solo lograra que creas que estás sola, en esta situación tuya lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar más cerca de quienes de verdad te aprecian.

Después de meditar un poco en lo que le dijo raven ammy soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tienes razón, gracias raven, sabes lo dices como si hablaras por experiencia, dime acaso alguien te lastimo el corazón también. –raven solo se enrojeció al escuchar esto – no importa creo que mejor te dejo sola. Decía la gótica.

No, espera, no querías preguntarme algo. –ah, bien, mmm, la verdad quería preguntarte sobre chico bestia pero. –ya hablaste con yummi, interrumpía ammy para preguntar.

-sí, ya lo hice.

Entonces dudo que te de información nueva, pero se de algo que te pueda ayudar. Veras –decía ammy mientras raven prestaba mucha atención – nuestro padre tenía la idea de que no había mejor estudio que el estudiar a las personas, y eso no fue la excepción con chico bestia, no lo veía como un conejillo de indias, sino como alguien más bien complejo. Desde que llego el guardo un diario, donde a mi parecer tiene escrito cosas personales sobre chico bestia, para nosotras dos se nos prohibido leerlo, y hasta la fecha está guardado bajo llave, pero creo que eso no aplica contigo, acaso no te encantan las lagunas en un contrato? –preguntaba ammy con un tono sarcástico.

¿ y donde esta ese diario? Preguntaba raven con total interés.

En casa ¿Dónde más?, se encuentra en el sótano en viejo baúl.

Después de esta pequeña charla se despidieron las dos, gracias –no al contrario raven, gracias a ti.

EL DIARIO

12 DE JULIO:

VAYA SORPRESA QUE NOS EMOS DADO. NOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO, MIS 2 HIJAS JUNTO CON MIGO A UN JOVEN QUE SE HACE LLAMAR CHICO BESTIA. LO MAS INTERESANTE DE ESTO ES SU COLOR DE VERDE, AL PRICIPIO CREI QUE ERA PINTURA, INCLUSO MIS HIJAS PENSARON EN UN PRINCIPIO QUE SE TRATABA DE UN OTAKU.

ESTA NOCHE LE DAREMOS ACOGIDA EN NUESTRA CASA, PUES SI NO LO HACEMOS CORRE EL RIESGO DE QUE ALGUIEN SE ASUSTE SI LO VE O INCLUSO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER ATACADO.

20 DE JULIO

ME RESULTA SORPRENDENTE COMO CHICO BESTIA SE A ADAPTADO CON TANTA FACILIDAD A LA MANERA DE ACTUAR DE MIS 2 HIJAS, ELLAS SIEMPRE QUISIERON TENER UN HERMANO Y SE HAN ENCARIÑADO MUCHO CON EL.

SIN EMBARGO ME A CONFESADO QUE EL NO ES DE POR AQUI. CUANDO LO CONOCI DIJO ALGO DE JOVENES VERDAD ES QUE NO SABIAMOS DE QUE ESTABA HABLANDO Y ESO LO CONFUNDIO MUCHO,

AUNQUE AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, PASA LARGOS RATOS VIENDO A LA NADA, COMO SI ESTUVIERA MUY CONCENTRADO EN ALGUN PROBLEMA.

TERMINANDO DE COMER ME A DICHO QUE NECESITA MI AYUDA, Y QUE ME PIDE LA MAXIMA DISCRECION, INCLUSO ME PIDIO QUE NO SE LOS DIJERA A MIS HIJAS. ESO ME TIENE UN POCO PREOCUPADO, EL NO PARECE DEL TIPO DE LOS QUE SE METEN EN PROBLEMAS, ESPERO QUE NO ESTE METIDO EN UN LIO, AUNQUE AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, TAL VEZ SE TRATE DE ALGO RELACIONADO CON SU EXTRAÑO COLOR DE PIEL.

30 DE JULIO.

WUAU, AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE A PASADO EN ESTOS DIAS, QUE EN MI OPINION AN SIDO DE LO MÁS EMOCIONANTES.

PARA EMPESAR CHICO BESTIA ME REVELO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, Y VAYA QUE SI VIVE LEJOS, AUNQUE NO TENGO NINGUNA OBJECION CON SU TEORIA, BUENO ADEMAS DE SU COLOR DE PIEL EL NO PARESE LOCO, Y ADEMAS EN TEORIA PERO SOLO EN TEORIA LO QUE LE OCURRIO PUEDE SER POSIBLE. AUN TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR CON MAS DETENIMIENTO ESTE ASUNTO PEO POR LO QUE VIN JUNTO CON EL EN NUESTRA PEQUEÑA VISITA AL LUGAR DONDE EL DIJO QUE APARECIO.

TENGO MAS QUE SENTADO QE SU HISTORIA ES VERDADERA.

TODAVIA FALTA POR HACER, PERO LO QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR CON MAS DETENIMIENTO ES LAS HABILIDADES QUE DICE POSEER O ALMENOS DECIA POSEER, CUANDO LO ESCUCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ CREI QUE ESTABA JUGANDO, PERO TODO CAMBIO CUANDO ME HISO A COSTA DE SU SALUD UNA PEQUEÑA DEMOSTRACCION, POR POCO Y MUERE, SUS COSTILLAS CASI SE ROMPIERON, SE DISLOCO UN PAR DE HUESOS, Y CASI MUERE EN EL INTENTO CUANDO SUS PULMONES Y SU CORAZON CASI SON COMPRIMIDOS HASTA EL LIMITE. AUN TENEMOS QUE DESCUBRIR EL POR QUE DE ESTO PERO ESTOY CONVENCIDO DE QUE PODREMOS AVERIGUARLO.

22 DE AGOSTO

AL PARESER POR LO QUE ME DIJO CHANGELLING, QUE ES COMO PIDE SER LLAMADO AHORA, TODO PARECE ENCAJAR AUNQUE NOS FALTAN MUCHOS HUECOS EN TODO ESTO, AL PARECER ES VERDAD, EL FUE TRANSPORTIDO AQUI SIN NINGUN MOTIBO APARNTE POR UNA MAQUINA QUE SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBIA FUNCIONAR EN ESA FORMA.

POR OTRA PARTE, EL JOVEN CHANGELLING CREE SABER EL POR QUE EL FALLO DE SUS HABILIDADES QUE A MI PARESER SON GRANDIOSAS, O MAS BIEN DEBIERON DE SER GRANDIOSAS.A ESTADO HIENDO Y VINIENDO A LA BILBIOTECA CON NUMEROSOS LIBROS EN ESPECIAL DE ANATOMIA, CRO QUE EL SABE MAS DE LO QUE REVELA A SIMPLE VISTA.

15 DE SEPTIEMBRE

AL FIN, UNA RESPUESTA DESPUES DE TANTAS CHICO ES MAS INTELIGENTE DE LO QUE PARESE, TODAVIA NOS FALTA CORROBORAR SU TEORIA CON UNAS MUESTRAS DE SANGRE, PERO ES CASI SEGURO QUE EL ESTA EN LO CORRECTO.

17 DE SEPTIEMRE

CUANTO MAS CONOSCO A CHANGELLING MAS ME IMPRESIONA. ES UN MUCHACHO MUY IMPRESIONANTE, TIENE UN GRAN PODER DE OBSERVACION Y DE MEDITACION. NO LO APARENTA PUES SIEMPRE ESTA ACTUANDO COMO PAYASO, PERO YO MISMO PUEDO DAR ACIERTO DE QUE ESA ACTITUD ES PRUEBA DE QUE EL MUCHACHO A SUFRIDO GRANDES PERDIDAS Y TRAUMAS EN LA VIDA A PESR DE SU JOVEN EDAD.

DE HACE UNOS CUANTOS DIAS ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ESO ES CIERTO, CADA VEZ QUE TOCO EL TEMA DE SU NIÑES EL SOEMPRE LE SACA LA VUELTA. PUEDE UQE NO ESTE LISTO PARA DECIRME TODO SOBRE EL. POR LO POCO QUE LE CONOSCO PUDE AVERIGUAR QUE NO LE GUSTA USAR MUCHO SU INTELIGENCIA, NO ES QUE NO PUEDA, ES QUE NO LE GUSTA, HE NOTADO QUE CUANDO SE PROPONE A PESAR MUCHOEN ALGUN PROBLEMA TIENDE A TENER UN ROSTRO DE FRUSTRACION Y DE DOLOR, TAL VEZ EL TIEMPO ME PUEDA DECIR LO QUE LE OCURRE POR COMLETO.

24 DE SEPTIEMBRE

CHANGELING POR FIN ME CONFIADO UN POCO DE SU PASADO, ES INCREIBLE CUANTO DOLOR A PASADO ESE JOVEN, LA MUERTE DE SUS PADRES ES REALMENTE TERRIBLE, VIVIR CON EL PENSAR DE QUE NO PUDO HACER NADA PARA SALVARLOS, CIERTO O NO, EL VIVE CON LA CULPA POR TODA SU VIDA.

UN SIMPLE LO SIENTO HUBIERA SERVIDO DE MUCHO PERO NADIE LO HISO, NADIE LO AYUDO CON SU DOLOR, NADIE INTENTO COMPRENDERLO, SOLO LO PRECIONABAN A SER MEJOR A SUPERARSE, A DEMOSTRAR QUE VALIA LA PENA TODO LO QUE HICIERON SUS PADRES, DEMACIADO PARA UN NIÑO, EN VERDAD.

23 DE DICIEMBRE

INCREIBLE, POR FIN LO AVERIGUAMOS, Y PENSAR QUE TENIAMOS TODAS LAS PISTAS Y NO PODIAMOS AVERIGUARLO.

DESPUES DE MUCHOS ANALISIS Y DE UNOS 10 LITROS DE SANGRE DE CHANGELING POR FIN ACABAMOS DE ENCONTRAR LAS RESPUESTAS.

EL SUERO DEL CUAL ESTABA INFECTADO CHANGELING ES EL QUE LE DABA SUS HABILIDADES, PERO ERA INESTABLE Y POCO A POCCO FUE CAMBIANDO, NO FUE DECAYENDO, AL CONTRARIO, TAL COMO NUESTRO CUERPO SE HADAPTA A DISTINTOS ECOSISTEMAS, EL SUERO TAMBIEN SE ADAPTO, EVOLUCIONO, AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO ESTO PARECIA UNA DESVESTAJA DE POCO EN POCO SE HEMOS VISTO SUS VENTAJAS.

ESTOD CAMBIOS OCASIONARON QUE CHANGELING NO PUDIERA TRANSFORMARCE EN ANIMALES, O ALGO ASÍ, NO SE MUY BIEN COMO EXPLICARLO PERO INTENTARE DESCRIBIRLO.

SU CUERPO PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN CUALQUIER ANIMAL, PERO SUS ORGANOS INTERNOS Y SUS HUESOS NO PUEDEN HACER EL CAMBIO, PROBOCANDO QUE PUEDA SER APRETADOS ASTA COMPRIMIRLOS POR COMPLETO SI SE TRANSFOMA EN ALGO PEQUEÑO, O POR EL CONTRARIO ROMPERSE ENTRE SI AL TRANSFORMARSE EN ELGO GRANDE.

AL PRINCIPIO PENSE QUE YA NO PODRIA TRANSFORMARSE EN NADA, PERO CHANGELING ME DEMOSTRO LO CONTRARIO, PUES AVERIO LA TRANSFORMACION DEL SUERO, LA TRANSFORMACION SOLO SE HARA POSIBLE SI EL TIENE COMPLETO CONTROL SOBRE LO QUE SE VA A TRANSFORMAR, ES DECIR, SOLO SE TRANSFORMA EN ANIMALES DE LOS CUALES EL ESTA CONCIENTE DE TODO SU FUNCIONAMIENTO, TODO EN GENERAL, ORGANOS, HUESOS, OJOS, ETC.. SOLO SI ONOCE CADA PARTE DEL ANIMAL, Y DE SU ANATOMIA, PODRA RANSFORMARSE EN EL, DE LO CONTRARIO DIGAMOS QUE SI SE TRANSFORMA EN , DIGAMOS UN PEZ, PERO NO ESTA CONCIENTE DE LAS AGALLAS PODRIA AOGASE POR COMPLETO.

ESTA TEORIA DE CHANGEKING QUE ME EXPUSO QUEDO DEMOSTRADA CUANDO SE TRANSFORMO EN UN LOBO, DEL CUAL PASO COMO 3 MESES ESTUDIANDO TODA SU ANATOMI PARA PODER TRANSFORMARSE EN EL.

A ESTE PASO SOLO LE TOMARA UN PAR DE DECADAS EL PODER CAMBIAR DE FORMA EN TODODOS LOS ANIMALES QUE ANTES PODIA.

10 E FEBRERO

ULTIMAMENTE CHANGELING A PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO CON SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS DE ESDD MAYOR A LA DE EL, A MI NO MEDAN MUCHA CONFIANSA, PERO SI CHANGELING LOS ACEPTA NO DEBEN SER TAN MALAS PERSONAS, AL PARESER A LA GENTE LE EXTRAÑA CADA VES MENOS LO DEL COLOR DE SU PIEL.

ASE UNOS DIAS LE SUGERI A CHANGELING QUE ESTUDIARA ALGO DE ANATOMIA PREISTORICA CON LA FINALIDAD DE QUE PUDIERA VER UN DINOSAURIO COMO EL QUE ME MUENTA CON FRECUENCIA, PERO ME ENTRISTESE QUE EN VES DE ESO PREFIERE LEER MITOLOGIA EN LUGAR DE PONERSE A ESTUDIAR SUS FORMAS, ESPERO VER ALGUN DIA UN ANIMAL TAN FANTASTICO COMO EL QUE AVESES ME CUENTA, CLARO, LAS CHICAS POCO SABEN DE ESTO, EN LO QUE A ELLAS SE REFERIERE EL UNICO CAMBIO QUE PRODUJO EL SUERO ES EL DEL COLOR DE SU PIEL, SI TAN SOLO SUPIERAN.

24 DE MAYO

CHANGELING ME HA COMENTADO SE DESEO DE PARTICIPAR EN LA EMPRESA EFW, YO SOY UN GRAN FANATICO DE ESAS LUCHAS, VAYA MI SORPRESA CUANDO DESCUBRI QUE ALGUNOS DE SUS AMIGOS SON LUHADORES POFESIONALES DE ESAS LUCHAS Y QUE LE CONSIGUIERON UNA PREUBA PARA ENTRAR DENTRO DE 2 MESES, ELLOS MISMOS SE ENCARGAN DE SUPERVISAR SU ENTRENAMIENTO, NO ME A DICHO POR QUE OPTO POR ESE CAMINO, PERO CONOCIENDOLO LOGRARA ENTRAR SI ESO ES LO QUE SE PROPONE.

8 DE AGOSTO

SORPRENDENTE, ESTOY ASOMBRADO, MIS DESEOS DE VER UN DINOSAURIO QUEDARON ATAS CUANDO CHANGELING ME MOSTRO SU NUEVA FORMA PARA SU ARSENAL. ESE MUCHACHO NUNCA DEJA DE SORPRENDERME, A EL SE LE OCURIO ALGO MEJOR DE LO QUE A MI SE ME PUDO AVER OCURRIDO.

EN VES DE ESTUDIAR ANATOMIAS DE ANIMALES QUE BIEN NO SIEMPRE SON MUY EFECTIVAS EN MUCHAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS OPTO POR ALGO QUE ES MEJOR.

AHORA ME EXPLICO EL POR QUE DE SU INTERES POR LA MITOLOGIA, LO QUE SE LE OCURRIO FUE TOMAR ANIMALES MITLOLOGICOS Y FANTASTICOS Y USANSANDO LOS LIBROS DE ANATOMIA, SE PUSO EN LABOR DE CREARLES UNA ANATOMIA PROPIA, EL ANIMAL QUE RECIEN CREO ES FANTASTICO.

ES UN REPTIL NORME CON PROPORCIONES INCREIBLES DE GRAN MUSCULATURA, SEGÚN EL ME DIJO QUE SU CONSEPTO ORIGINAL SE BASA EN UN TIRANOSAURIO EN MENOR ESCALA, PUES AL LEER DE DIVERSAS CRIATURAS MITOLOGICAS ENCONTRO A VARIAS QUE SE DESCRIBIAN COMO REPTILES HUMANOIES EN VARIAS CULTURAS, ASÍ QUE SE PUSO A DISEÑARLE UNA ANATOMIA PROPIA, PONIENDOLE UNA ALTURA CONSIDERABLE Y DE GRAN FUERZA, TAMBIEN LE AÑADIO UNOS DEODOS DE GECO PARA CAMINAR POR LAS PAREDES, GARRAS MUY AFILADAS Y OJOS PARA VER EN LA OSCURIDAD, ADEMAS DE UNAS MANDIVULAS QUE DAN MIEDO, ESTOY ENCANTADO Y SUS RESULTARON REALMENTE ME IMPRESIONARON, EN CUANTO VI AQUELLO EL ECHO DE VE A UN ANIMAL PREISTORICO PARECIA INFANTIL Y RIDICULO COMPARADO CON LO QUE EL ME MOSTRO, UNA CRIATURA UNICA Y QUE MEJORA POR MUCHO LO QUE YO PEDIA VER, CREO QUE DESPUES DE ESTO PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ.

Siendo esto una broma o no, lo cierto es que es ironice lo que raven encontró escrito en la página siguiente.

EN MEMORIA DEL DOCTOR MARK. GRACIAS POR SER EL PADRE QUE ME HACIA FALTA,

OJALA HUBIERA PODIDO SER UN POCO DEL HIJO QUE SIEMPRE QUISO.

¿Qué ara raven ahora con lo que acaba de descubrir, y más un de darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía a chico bestia? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de este increíble y fantástico fic, la próxima vez que se metan a mi cuenta, por esta dirección, en esta misma página, hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

RESPUESTAS

ANTES DE EMPESAR MI FIC QUIERO APRVECHAR ´PARA DECIR QUE ME DOY CUENTA DE QE GENTE DE CHILE SE FIJA EN ESTE FIC : NO MANCHEN SE QUE ALMENOS DEBEN DE SABER DE MITOS Y LEYENDAS, USTEDES SABEN DEL JUEGO DE CARTAS, NO MANCHEN DIGANLE A LA TONTA DISTRIBUIDORA QUE NOS MAND PAQUETES A MONTERREY, MUGROSOS TACAÑOS, LOS DE LA DISTRIBUIDORA NO USTEDES, DE USTEDES NO ME CONSTA.

Y TAMBIEN UN SALUDO A LA GENTE DE ARGENTINA, Y SALUDOA A LES LUTHIERS. COMENZAMOS.

Un verde titán se encontraba viendo hacia ningún lado en especial mientras estaba en el puerto, la vista del mar lo tranquilizaba un poco después de lo mucho que paso aquel día.

Empezó con una visita a sus gemelas favoritas.

Que le pasa a ammy? –no lo sé, su novio rompió con ella o algo.

Pero esta sonriendo, ¿cómo puede ser que la cortaron y aun este sonriendo, es cosa de mujeres o qué?

-yo no lo entiendo.

-chico bestia se acercaba a ammy para saber si todo marchaba bien. Ammy estaba escuchando un programa de televisión, del tipo que le gusta a las mujeres mexicanas de esas que siempre andan contando lo que pasa detrás de cámara en las telenovelas: más problemas en la telenovela alma de corazón, decía el programa, bien se sabe que cada 2 o 3 episodios más o menos muere un personaje, y siempre picado por una víbora, una de dos, o falta de imaginación o sobre elenco, pero estuvimos en la filmación del nuevo episodio de alma de corazón en la que la gitana azucena la cual la perfila ibón cree que es su madre, le confiesa que en realidad es su padre. El otro comentarista preguntaba con gran asombro- ¿Cómo que la gitana era...Pero cuando dejo de ser un hombre? – Este comentarista se estremeció después de oír la respuesta -una víbora.

El verde solo miro fijamente a ammy y lo único que dijo fue – oye dime, caíste en la negación verdad.

-no es cierto,……. eso no especifica nada, decía cierta joven mientras pensaba en lo envolvía lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno la verdad no importa, ya me tengo que ir a la arena – y con eso se despide de las dos, la verdad no estaba en la mejor forma para trabajar, unos días atrás había perdido el titulo de la EFW. Había sido un luchador nuevo pero que había ascendido rápidamente valiéndose de su gran fortaleza física. Y esta era una pelea de revancha por el título, aunque era más fuerte que changeling no era mejor que él, pero sus recientes encuentros con raven… bueno mejor dicho con los poderes de raven, esos ataques lo habían debilitado demasiado, se había lastimado un par de costillas y eso lo había notado su rival para vencerlo. Aun así el pidió la revancha. La pelea seria con reglas extremas, la pelea empezó como una competencia de fuerza, ambos forcejeaban el uno con el otro, changeling sabia que esto era un error, no lo podía vencer con fuerza, pero su si podía usar su agilidad y su estilo aéreo podía tener una oportunidad. Su oponente lo lanzo hacia las cuerdas para recibirlo con una catapulta, sin embargo el verde logro usar su agilidad como ventaja para caer de pie, el oponente pensó que el ruido que se produjo se debió al impacto del cuerpo al de su verde rival al caer en la lona de espaldas pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta changeling lo sorprendió con unas patadas voladoras, lo cual hiso que su oponente saliera del cuadrilátero, la caída por las patadas aéreas no le cayó muy bien al verde, después de todo eso lo era lo atractivo de la lucha aérea y también lo peligrosos, usabas tu cuerpo para lastimar al oponente pero al mismo tiempo tu salías lastimado. A pesar de esto el competidor se levanto para lograr lanzar un par de sillas dentro del cuadrilátero. Un cuanto entro el verde extremista salió en su encuentro para golpearlo un poco en el rostro dejándolo un poco aturdido, por más que le costara tendría que aturdirlo lo suficiente para hacerle el conteo de tres o por lo menos lograr realizar su llave de rendición, eso lleva al paso dos, tomar el control de la lucha, por un momento pensó que era una estupidez, pero en esos momentos no su cuerpo actuaba de manera independiente de su mente, así que lo izo de todas formas, lo agarro por un brazo y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la esquina del cuadrilátero, funciono, que sorpresa pensaba él, por lo fuerte que se veía pensó que la llave se la devolvería fácilmente, cuando su oponente llego hasta la esquina changeling se le abalanzo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían que en si no era la gran cosa, pero en lo que no se fijo fue en que una de las sillas que su oponente había lanzado con anterioridad al cuadrilátero había caído muy cerca de la esquina hacia donde lo había lanzado, por lo que justo antes de llegar con él, este lo recibió con un silletazo justo en la boca del estomago, si raven no le había roto las cotillas eso de seguro lo haría.

El dolor fue intenso, el rival llego hasta él para cubrirlo y la cuenta se realizaba, 1... 2… el tres venia en camino cuando el verde levanto un hombro justo a tiempo, vaya que eso si estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca para su gusto, su oponente ya casi lograba decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento, no le debía dar esa oportunidad, así que de esa manera tomo la silla que de manera conveniente había sido dejada aun lado de él y sin pensarlo 2 veces la pudo delante de él extendiéndola lo más lejos de él con su brazo pero al mismo tiempo lo más cerca de su oponente, levanto las 2 piernas al mismo y soltó la silla cuando hicieron contacto con sus dos pies extendidos en el aire y solo se oyó el golpe en pecho del rival cuando recibió las paradas voladoras de su verde rival, solo que en esta ocasión una silla estaba en medio de él y de las piernas de su oponente, la multitud soltó un grito de dolor cuando observaron aquello. Sin embargo e incluso con aquello aquel rival no se caía, de modo que levantándose lo más fuerte que pudo, se levanto y tomando de vuelta la silla se la arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo a su cara, de nuevo se tambaleo pero seguía de pie, - demonios es un toro – se decía para sí mismo chengeling, sin embargo no lo dejaría así como así, tomo una mala decisión, correr hacia él con un lazo al cuello para tumbarlo de una buena vez, apenas iba a hacer contacto con él cuando fue recibido bruscamente con un puntapié en el estomago –demonios otra vez – el dolor se hacía cada vez mayor con más facilidad para su adversario, no le dio tiempo ni para gritar de dolor cuando aprovecho que se había doblado hacia adelante extendió su brazo alrededor de su nuca que estaba rostro a tierra y usando el impulso y peso de su cuerpo se dejo caer a la lona, la silla que avía utilizado el verde sirvió para recibir su rostro debido al DDT de su oponente, por pura fuerza de voluntad y a la vez por un auto reflejo logro levantar el hombro para detener la cuenta de tres mientras se esforzaba lo mas que podía por no quedar inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe.

Debajo del rin estaban dobladas unas mesas, no paso mucho tiempo para que a se le ocurriera sacar una para usarla contra changeling, se bajo del ring levanto la cortina que cubría la parte inferior del ring, tomo una de las mesas, la subió dentro del cuadrilátero con toda tranquilidad, después la desdoblo y la puso en el ring, tomo a changeling para levantarlo, el verde se negaba a perder tan fácil de modo que como pudo logro golpearlo en el estomago como para que lo soltara, lo golpeo un poco más en la cara y después se lanzo a correr hacia el lado contrario para tomar más impulso y lanzarse contra su rival, pero la jugada se volvió contra él cuando su oponente lo tacleo con tal fuerza que su cuerpo cayo y reboto en la lona, su rival se acerco para decirle de cerca -quien te enseño a pelear? Lo haces muy mal, por lo que veo tus mentores no me servirían ni para limpiarme el… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando el verde lo le dio una patada en el estomago, lo tomo con su brazo por la nuca y acercándose hacia la mesa dio un salto impulsando la cara del actual campeón contra la mesa, sin embargo subestimo su fuerza cuando al intentar hacer la DDT cayo a la mesa solo, el campeón lo levanto de donde estaba y lo lanzo hacia las cuerdas, cuando llego hasta el, lo tomo por las piernas, lo alzo y lo dejo caer con rostro hacia la mesa provocando que esta se rompiera con el impacto de changeling al caer sobre ella.

No hace falta mencionar lo mucho que eso dolió, el verde estaba derrotado, ya no podía mas, pero su oponente cometió un error, y aveses eso es lo que se necesita para ganar, un solo error, en eso lo tomo por los brazos, pero entonces, el verde puso un pie sobre su pecho, lo agarro del brazo y se dejo caer hacia atrás, cuando eso sucedió puso su otra pierna sobre su cuello haciendo presión con sus 2 pies dejándolo en la lona y jalando el brazo extendido de su oponente, logro terminar su llave de rendición y presionando la articulación del brazo, con sus muslos sobre los hombres del rival, verán solo unos 450 kilogramos de fuerza es suficiente para destruir el codo, pero con esa llave atranca brazos la presión establecida es mucho mayor que eso, o el oponente se rendía o se arriesgaba a una gran lesión en el brazo, el dolor era insoportable y de esa manera prefirió rendirse. –el ganador y nuevo campeón de la EFW, changeling-

Al sonido de aplausos lleno la arena, aunque fue algo corta fue todo lo que el público pudo pedir. Precisamente ese era el plan del verde, que la pelea durara lo menos posible, y gano de vuelta el titulo.

Vaya día pensaba el verde, si algo había aprendido era que la lucha era una ciencia, y esa llave de rendición que había aprendido lo confirmaba, pero por fin todo había terminado ese día tan agitado. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba pues solo unos momentos después de que seguía pensando en aquel día vio a cierta joven gótica llegar hasta él.

Raven no sabía muy bien que decir exactamente en esta situación así que un simple saludo tenía que ser suficiente: y que estás haciendo? Preguntaba ella.

Aquí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Raven no entendió el comentario y el verde lo noto, así que prefirió aclararlo: o tú has visto muerto un cangrejo. – no fue gracioso, respondía raven. –te lo digo, es difícil sacarte una sonrisa.

Para serte sincero, yo pensé que no te volvería a ver raven.

-no esas del todo equivocado, decía ella mientras veía la expresión de asombro del verde. Después de hoy no creo que me vuelvas a ver.

Sí, eso pensé.

Raven se disponía a responder, - ahora que te encontré mi misión está completa y no tengo por qué quedarme más aquí, y la verdad ya extraño todo lo que solía ser normal para mí.

Y por que no te fuiste? -cierta joven gótica se veía molesta por tal exclamación así que chico bestia se vio en la necesidad de aclararla antes de que malinterpretara mas.

No, me refiero desde el principio, porque no te fuiste, estoy seguro que hubieran podido hacer mas desde allá que buscarme aquí mismo, y bueno, no entiendo porque tantas molestias para esto.

Raven asintió y le dijo que ella también tenía unas preguntas para el.

¿No entiendo que quieres saber exactamente? Le preguntaba el verde, pero tengo una idea, que te parece un truque de información, -raven no entendió esta idea tan rara de su amigo titán por lo que le pidió con algo de curiosidad que tenía en mente. Bueno –decía el verde. Tu tienes preguntas al igual que yo, entonces por que no ambos hacemos nuestras preguntas pero con la condición de que tenemos que responder con toda la verdad sin importar que se le pregunte, y que no me arrojaras con tus poderes, no me gusta en serio.

Es no te afectara a ti también? Preguntaba con curiosidad raven, -ambos estaríamos en la misma posición, me parece justo.

Raven no estaba muy convencida al respecto, sabía que el preguntaría cosas que a ella no le gustaría responder con sinceridad, como por ejemplo que es lo intentaba hacer cuando el verde se despertó en la playa y la vio tan cerca de su cara. Pero por otra parte, ella tenía preguntas importantes que necesitaba saber antes de irse, así que no le quedo mas remedio, con voz firme dijo : esta bien, empecemos.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS. DEBIDO A MIS OCUPACIONES Y A MI FALTA DE PACIENCIA ME TEMO QUE EL PROXIMO EPISODIO SERA HORA DE QUE ESTE FIC TERMINE, NOS VEMOS EN EL EPISODIO FINAL QUE SE LLAMARA : EL ULTIMO VIAJE. GRACIAS Y RECUERDEN QUE DE CADA 10 PERSOAS QUE VEN TELEVICION … 5 … SON LA MITAD.


	9. Chapter 9

El último viaje

Para el capítulo final de este fic me hubiera podido dedicárselo a kadita, a luz, a todos mis amigos, pero dado que ninguno lo está leyendo he decidido dedicárselo a los que realmente han seguido este fic, a todos esos desconocidos a quienes les intereso masque a mis amigos, así que si me llegan a raptar unos locos que extorsionan por la red será por su culpa.

Este fi se lo dedico a LiL Emo que fue la primera en comentar y la que más ha comentado mi fic. A Javier de jesus segura salas que también comento, a camsus, a remula black, y a todos los que están locos y a los que odian la pareja de robin t raen, y para los que saben apreciar al personaje de chico bestia, el futuro líder de los titanes.

Quisiera dedicarles unas palabras que se vivieron a la mente después de ver tantos programas culturales.

¿Qué es un fic?

Para mí un fic es más que una historia inventada por aficionados, es una manera en la cual ponemos poner en situaciones divertidas y peligrosas que se nos hacen que bien pudieran aparecer en los comics mangas o serie.

Pero lo más importante, un fic es una manera de liberarnos, cuando escribimos un fic dejamos parte de nosotros en el, una manera de impulsar nuestra imaginación, y más aun, un fic exitoso no es el que tiene más comentarios sino es aquel con el cual nosotros nos sintamos agusto, durante este fic he encontrado comentarios buenos y malos, pero la verdad esperaba más reacciones negativas pero fue todo lo contrario. Me siento agusto con este fic y eso para mí es lo más importante, gracias, y como cierta persona dijo: llega una historia que define a un escritor, una historia que no tienes que contarla, debes contarla y te seguirá por el resto de tu vida, esta no es una de estas historias. (En serio, eso le corresponde al fic que subiré de maria holic), a todos ustedes que siguieron de cerca este fic, se los agradezco no solo como persona sino como ser humano, se resume en una palabra: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Y sin más que decir el capítulo final.

Por cierto, tal vez algún día me proponga hacer una segunda parte de este fic, así que comenten

CAPITULO FINAL

Raven y chico bestia decidieron caminar mientras hablaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a empezar la conversación. Raven pensaba en que preguntar primero, después de todo tal vez sería su última oportunidad, así que se atrevió a comenzar la conversación. –y bien ¿Quién empieza?

Chico bestia le cedió el primer turno a raven, así que de esta manera empezó el último viaje de estos dos juntos (y ahora que lo pienso, el primero también). Raven supuso que empezaría con la pregunta más lógica que se le venía a la mente, -- bueno ¿Qué tanto piensas, bueno que tan listo eres?

A chico bestia le extraño la pregunta, supongo que lo leíste verdad, la gótica se limito a afirmar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo supiste de el? Preguntaba el verde.

¿Pensé que yo empezaría a preguntar? – lo siento.

Y bien, decía raven. Bestia contesto: ya te lo había dicho antes, tengo cerebro solo que no lo uso mucho, no me gusta usarlo. Raven recordó otro hecho que creyó que valía la pena preguntar, en el diario se decía que tenía buenos dotes de observador y además recordó cuando fue raptada por esa chica rara hace un par de días. Por lo tanto le pregunto sobre esa habilidad.

Eso es un tanto tonto –decía el verde – mentor era un fanático de las novelas de sherlock Holmes y siempre fue su ilusión poseer esa habilidad, cosa que reflejo conmigo. A mí nunca me gusto pero no tenía muchas opciones con él.

Raven no sabía que responder, eso era algo muy nuevo para ella, pero tenía curiosidad si era cierto lo que decía, ella había leído un poco esas novelas pero le parecieron demasiado fantasiosas. Después de que pasaron por una casa que estaba por una de las calles decidió preguntarle sobre que podía deducir sobre las personas que Vivian ahí dudando de su capacidad de observación.

El verde voltio la vista hacia la casa para observarla un poco antes de contestar el examen de la titán. Solo puedo decir, que es un matrimonio entrado en edad, tienen buena estabilidad económica pero han vivido un poco mas holgados económicamente en un pasado cercano, pero últimamente han pasado tiempos en los que les conviene ahorrar dinero, aunque suelen tener visitas continuas y en cantidad considerable.

Raven se quedo asombrada por un minuto, en realidad no sabía exactamente cómo es que había podido saber todo eso con mirar solo la fachada de la casa, el verde empezó con su explicación. En el patio delantero ay tres bancas grandes, el que compraran 3 quiere decir que las usaran todas, lo cual es señal de que reciben un buen número de visitas, también ay un carro de año reciente señal de prosperidad económica, pero en la parte de arriba ay un cuarto de construcción, y material para construirlo que ya se está oxidando, además de otras cosas ya muy gastadas por el tiempo, eso quiere decir que hace algún tiempo disfrutaban de buena posición económica para darse el y tiene apariencia de estar desgastándose por la falta de uso quiere decir que su situación sufrió un altibajo. -¿y el que es un matrimonio mayor? Decía raven con curiosidad.

Eso ya se considera otra pregunta y creo que me toca la próxima – respondía el verde. Raven no tuvo más opción que ceder ante la petición de su amigo. (Solo para que quede claro, me voy a guardar lo de cómo se lo de que era un matrimonio mayor, como lo dijo S.H los resultados sorprenden más que los pasos que llevaron a ello).

Chico bestia entonces pregunto: ¿y cuál es tu color favorito?.

Raven se sorprendió por esto, bueno, la agarro fuera de base, (metafóricamente) -¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-nada ¿Por qué? –es que no entiendo cual es el punto de esto. –es que nunca te lo he preguntado y, bueno me da curiosidad.

Supongo que los colores oscuros, ninguno en particular, decía raven mientras intentaba ponía una expresión en su cara que denotara la mínima sorpresa sin mucho éxito cabe señalar. Mientras el verde titán le señalaba con la mano que era su turno.

Raven intento olvidar aquello y proseguir. ¿Por qué extremista, no se te ocurrió nada mejor?

Me hice de amigos que estaban en la empresa, una vez los querían asaltar e intente ayudarlos, no lo hice muy bien pero les caía bien, después de un tiempo me ofrecieron entrenarme para mejorar mi físico, y con el tiempo me dijeron que si quería podían pedirme una prueba para entrar en la empresa y la paga no era muy mala, supongo que cuando peleo recuerdo un poco cuando estaba con los titanes, peleas sin reglas y con lo que puedas, con el único fin de defender a los demás, eso ultimo no lo tengo ahí pero lo demás sí, no creo que sea tan descabellado de pensar.

Raven tardo un instante en digerir aquella respuesta antes de indicarle que él seguía.

¿Te gusta la música? Raven decidió responder no para no tener que preguntar una vez más el por qué de las preguntas como esa.

Y dices que yo soy rara.

Todos somos raros a nuestra manera- respondía el verde- eso es lo que nos hace tan interesantes.

Todo esto llevo a la pregunta inevitable ¿aun no logro entender, porque ya no quisiste regresar?

El joven verde se detuvo en seco, como para meditar un poco sobre cómo responder aquello de una forma sencilla y directa, desde hacia tiempo que ya no pensaba en eso y no le gustaba recordar, pero había prometido que diría la verdad y por mucho que le desagradara la pregunta sabia que legaría, por más que lo previo no pudo prepararse para eso, pensó que viento frio, a el no le desagradaba pero raven tenía una blusa pegada al cuerpo, sin mangas, pero tenía una especie de guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, el no sabía muy bien como se llamaban, incluso aun a sabiendas de que el usaba unos para luchar, ahora que a raven se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, no era la gran cosa solo un poco, es gracioso en lo que piensas para darle vueltas a un asunto, se decía a sí mismo el clorofílico. Pero por mas que le quisiera dar vueltas a la pregunta no podía hacerlo, no esta vez, por más que le doliera tenía que responder, después de todo el tenia una última pregunta que hacer.

-sabias que robin me quería sacar del equipo.

¿Qué?

-desde ese entonces mis poderes ya estaban fallando, robin y cyborg lo sabían, robin menciono algo sobre hacerme pruebas y dejar el equipo con la mayor discreción posible. Se supone que me retiraría cuando se produjo todo esto, cuando llegue aquí me esforcé mucho por comprender lo que había pasado, fue entonces que hice gran amistad con el doctor mark y sus hijas, el me ayudo como pocos y de cierta forma le agarre cariño, mas del que cualquiera hubiera pensado, durante ese tiempo hicimos muchas cosas juntos, después de un tiempo el corazón del doctor empeoro y después de varios ataques cedió y murió, para ese entonces ya trabajaba en la EFW, con el dinero que ganaba era suficiente para mantenerme, pero yo ya sabía cómo poder regresar, y de echo estaba por hacerlo, pero entonces me di cuenta, de que no hacía falta.

Raven le empezó a hablar en un tono más furioso. –estábamos todos preocupados, no sabíamos si te encontrabas bien, y dices que no hacía falta.

-bueno mejor dicho, no les hacía falta. Mira se que se oye mal, pero si volvía se darían cuenta de que no tenía mis poderes, ya no les sería útil a los titanes, me sacarían del equipo y entonces no sabría qué hacer, me di cuenta de que nada ni nadie me impulsaba a regresar.

Raven sintió que tocaron un nervio con eso, pero algo no encajaba en todo esto. –cuando te encontré me dijiste algo sobre que te subestimaban y de que eras una imposibilidad andante, a que te referías exactamente con eso?

Aquí me enseñaron algo que ni los titanes me enseñaron raven, a valerme por mi mismo.

-no entiendo de que hablas.

Siempre me trataron como a un debilucho, y no es que no lo fuera, por eso siempre me entrenaron para trabajar en grupo, a servir como apoyo, pero ustedes podían arreglárselas solos, y se entrenaban para ello, tu, strarfirer, robin, cyborg, pero yo nunca pude, y de echo a nadie le importo, era un desperdicio trabajar solo, no lo podía lograr, pero aquí es diferente, a cuanto conocí, con todos los que hice amistad, todos vieron que no podía arreglármelas solo, por eso mismo me ayudaron a superarme, querían dejarme listo para hacer frente a todo lo que podía surgir, lograron que me valiera por mí mismo, y más aun, me comprendieron, entendían por lo que pasaba, y buscaban como comprenderme, tal vez no te guste el comentario, pero ellos de verdad se interesaron en mí, me querían conocer en verdad, eso es algo que nunca hiso nadie.

Eso no es verdad replicaba raven.

Entonces dime, cuanto conocías de mi antes de venir, en estos días has descubierto mas de mi que en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, siempre fi un libro abierto, no decía mis cosas o mi pasado a los cuatro vientos, pero si alguien me hubiera preguntado se lo hubiera dicho, y espere a que lo hicieran, pero a nadie le importo.

Raven se dio cuenta que en verdad todo lo que decía el verde era verdad, no importa lo doloroso e insultante que se oyera. Realmente nunca les intereso a los titanes saber más de su verde amigo, incluso cuando ayudo a detener a cerebro o a otros villanos por su propia cuenta o por un momento de inteligencia, todos seguían viéndolo como un bufón de tercera, doloroso pero apropiado.

Pasaban los minutos y dado que el verde no decía nada raven decidió hacer otra pegunta. –y ¿en que más te puedes transformar?

Chico bestia lo pensó por un minuto. En realidad solo son 3 además de un lobo.

Aquel lagarto es uno, y la serpiente marina es el segundo, ¿Cuál es el otro?

En realidad la serpiente marina fue improvisada, se me ocurrió de la nada, no me salió muy bien por eso casi término ahogándome. En realidad el primero es el lagarto, el segundo es una especie de licántropo. Lo diseñe para correr rápido.

¿Y el tercero?

Un dragón. Raven abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. ¿Un dragón de verdad, y solo hiciste la forma o también arroja fuego?

Eso es más fácil de lo que te imaginas, cuando lo lance por primera vez me queme mucho la boca, eso fue doloroso, aun la siento algo quemada. Eso se arreglo fácil, lo difícil fue hacerlo volar, es demasiado peso para unas alas tan pequeñas, pero con el tiempo logre perfeccionarlo, aunque se trata de uno pequeño en realidad.

Raven se sorprendió de aquella creatividad de chico bestia, crear un dragón desde un punto meramente científico era algo que parecía imposible para cualquiera.

Después de hablar unos minutos de esto llegaron hasta un punto muy abandonado de la ciudad. ¿y qué hacemos aquí? Preguntaba chico bestia.

Raven decía. –estamos aquí porque este el punto de reunión, aquí me dijo cybor que tenía que venir para regresar a casa.

-entonces es todo, aquí es el adiós.

-no del todo. Tengo unos minutos antes de regresar. Si quieres preguntar algo este es el momento. Decía raven.

-sí, tengo una pregunta pero solo una, es por eso que sería mejor que , bueno, estaba escuchando todo, y no entiendo algo muy bien todavía, algo sobre le dijiste toso y no le importo. ¿Exactamente de que estaba hablando? (raven cree tener ya la respuesta, pero de todas formas quería escucharla directamente de chico bestia)

¿Así que es aquí donde se supone que te van a recoger? (chico bestia no sabía qué hacer para desviar la pregunta)

Raven se le queda mirando con unos ojos que casi matan al verde, con su sola expresión facial se da cuenta de lo que piensa. "no te hagas el estúpido, dijiste que contestarías con la verdad", es increíble lo que se puede decir con los ojos.

-no es importante eso la vera...

Chico bestia se dio cuenta de que entre más intentaba darle vuelta a la pregunta la gótica tenía más ganas de estrangularlo. Pero en el fondo sentía que ya sabía la respuesta, cosa que poco después se confirmo.

-es sobre lo que me dijiste sobre, bueno, lo que piensas de mi.

-sí, la verdad es esa, ¿pensabas que era broma? -sí, nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi, siempre te insulto, te maltrato, o simple mente te ignoro, de todos yo debería ser la menos apropiada para que sintieras eso,

Quiero que quede claro, eres gótica, rara, violenta, antisocial, un toque de sádica, indiferente y puede que manipuladora, eres todo lo contario a lo que yo soy, aun así no entiendo porque me siento tan confundido contigo, no lo sé, ya sabes lo que dicen, lados opuestos se atraen.

Raven no sabía cómo responder a esto, no era una situación para la que se hubiera preparado. Un momento de silencio después nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

¿Pensé que te gustaba terr...

Supongo que ay muchas formas de que te guste alguien, no necesariamente tiene que ser una sola, bien se podría confundir.

Raven sabía bien eso, durante un tiempo se hizo muy cercana a robin, incluso se hicieron muchos rumores, pero ella sabía que no era lo que todos pensaban, se hizo cercana pero más como un par de hermanos que de otra cosa.

¿algo más? Decía el verde.

Si, ¿por qué no te gusta usar tu cerebro?

Eso es más sencillo de lo que te imaginas- decía chico bestia. Cuando pienso se me vienen a la mente de forma involuntaria todos los problemas y perdidas que tuve, y no me gusta, entre mas pienso, más ciento que mis pensamientos divagan más y más hasta el punto de la locura, sencillamente no quiero perder la cabeza.

Deberías buscar ayuda profesional –decía la gótica-

La tuve, pero no funciono.

¿Algo más?

No, es todo, si quieres puedes preguntar.

¿Pudo confiar en que me contestes con la misma sinceridad con la que yo lo hice?

Claro.

Seque no necesitabas quedarte hasta aquí para poder encontrarme, pero no sé por qué te quedaste aquí para buscarme, pienso que es demasiadas molestias por nada.

Nunca es una molestia buscar a un amigo –decía raven.

No me subestimes a estas alturas raven, de haber sido cierto eso todos hubieran venido, el hecho de que no lo hicieran significa que la búsqueda sería lo mismo de este lado de la realidad que del otro. Pero tú te quedaste raven, de todos los titanes solo tú te quedaste, y no entiendo el por qué.

Seguro de que no quieres preguntar otra cosa. –decía raven sonrojada.

No.

Después de unos minutos de ponerle gorro a raven y de que esta casi arroja al verde, pero chico bestia la toma de las muñecas y la detiene en su intento. Después de unos minutos raven se decide a hablar.

Desde que me uní a los titanes nunca supe que supieran mucho de mí, incluso a starfirer le ocultaba muchas cosas, siempre encerada en mi mundo, a pesar de estar con ustedes me sentía sola. Siempre distante y todos respetaban mi pensar, excepto tu, tu siempre estando de entrometido, siempre tratando de que me divirtiera con ustedes, siempre quisiste conocerme más de lo que yo quería que me conocieras, eso siempre me molesto, pero en el fondo me gustaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir, los demás me dieron su ayuda cuando estaba en problemas, pero tú hiciste algo más importante, lograste que no me encerara en mi mente, me sacaste de mi soledad para que pudiera abrirme con los demás, sin ti eso nunca hubiera sido posible.

Cuando supimos donde te encontrabas metido me ofrecí para buscarte desde adentro, los demás dieron que no era buena idea interferir con otra realidad, que con uno que estuviera allá ya era peligroso, pero aun así insistí, no quería estar sentada sin hacer nada, tú me habías ayudado y quería devolverte algo después de lo mucho que me ayudaste. Eso es todo.

Chico bestia escucho esto con la mayor atención del mundo, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, estaba es territorio virgen después de todo. Estaban en su silencio que últimamente se había hecho muy común entre ellos cuando en aquella calle se empezó a abrir un túnel de luz

Supongo que es para ti.

Si –respondió la gótica. Supongo que este es el adiós. Después de todo no volverás. ( En este punto me imagino una música de fondo como la de THE MEMORIES WIIL NEVER DIE, ustedes saben la de wrestlemania 23, de hecho la estoy escuchando mientras escribo esto, eso explica la pésima ortografía. O mejor aun la del EL TRISTE, de José José, que también estoy escuchando, escúchenlas mientras leen el resto, en serio, le da buena atmosfera)

Yo no dije eso, respondía para el asombro de raven, dije que no volvería contigo, pero no que ya no volvería.

Entonces vas a volver?

Este lugar me ha dado muchas cosas, quiero ver que mas puedo aprender antes d volver a casa.

Sabes chico bestia, después de todo lo que pasaste cualquiera diría que te convertirías en un vilano que odia a la humanidad, pero tú te negaste a eso, te negaste a ceder a la locura, eres mejor que todos nosotros juntos. Ahora no se en que te quieras convertir, en héroe, extremista, o cualquier otra cosa, pero empiezo a creer que te puedes convertir en una leyenda. Raven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que chico bestia había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, ya no era el chico verde que casi provocaba asco cuando lo veías, ahora se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, prestaba más atención a su apariencia, incluso un poco de cabello largo se lo amaraba con un cordón por la parte de atrás (ustedes saben tipo, rob van dam) como decirlo, se había vuelto mas atractivo en este tiempo.

Gracias, oh raven, si cuando vuelva otra vez, tal vez quisieras, tú sabes, salir a pasear, tomar un e o algo, bueno, te gustaría. Bueno tú sabes como una cita.

Claro, eso estaría bien. Pero sin la parte de la cita.

-cierto, decía el verde, disculpa.

Y quien sabe, continuaba raven, tal vez en circunstancias mejores quien sabe como acabe esto. Despídeme de esas dos, y cuídalas.

Claro, no las dejare, aun no. Me recuerdan un poco a mí. Por cierto, ya pensaste que le dirás a los demás.

La verdad –decía ella- que chico bestia el bromista del grupo, ya no existe, alguien debe prepararlos para cuando llegue changeling.

Adiós raven cuídate.

Tu también.

Y con una última mirada se despidieron los dos titanes con la esperanza de poder volverse a ver algún día de algún modo. Changeling no le dijo como regresaría, pero conociéndolo encontrara el modo, después de todo siempre se las arregla para hacer lo que se propone. Por ahora raven tenía que preparar a su mundo para la llegada de una de las más grandes leyendas que su mundo haya podido ver, mientras espera las palabras que estará esperando escuchar durante un tiempo HE VUELTO.


End file.
